


While He's Away

by shinchiisanakyojin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, I dunno. That's pretty much it., M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchiisanakyojin/pseuds/shinchiisanakyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place on chapter 56 from the Shingeki no Kyojin manga. (No spoilers though. I think.)</p><p>Jean and Armin's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While He's Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading chapter 56 and ended up writing this. I hope you like it!!!

Eren suddenly woke up, sitting on the mattress with widen eyes. Jean supported himself with his elbows, still sleepy.

“What is it? You can keep on sleeping.” Jean said.

“That’s right! Before I forget!” Eren said, running downstairs.

Jean turned to Armin, who had been keeping watch for the night saw the blond shrug. Jean laid down again, closing his eyes but the image of Armin’s eyes nearly closing wouldn’t let him sleep again.

“Hey... I won’t be able to go back to sleep. Take a nap.” Jean said, rubbing his eyes.

“What? No, I’m fine.” Armin quickly said.

“Come on.” Jean got up, pulling the blond by the arm.

“Jean, I’m fine. I don’t need to-...”

“Yes, you do. Everyone needs to sleep.” He took the gun from Armin’s hand and the blond laid on the mattress. 

“... Fine.” Armin finally accepted with a sigh.

“I know how tiring it is to stay up for so long.”

By the time he was done talking Armin’s eyes were already closed. Jean smiled and sat on the chair the blond had been sitting on. Of course, it was so uncomfortable that after a few minutes Jean’s bottom was already sore.

He took a quick look at Armin and thought about it for a moment before getting up and sitting beside the sleeping boy. The mattress was still much soft and comfortable, but he realized it was a mistake after catching himself staring at the blond once or twice.

His crush on Armin wasn’t new. It had been born a long time ago when the blond had asked for a few tips about how to operate the 3D Maneuver Gear with more efficiency. Jean had helped him and the boy thanked his actions by making Jean's heart beat a billion times faster with his perfect smile. Little bastard.

Jean knew it wasn’t his fault, but still, he wanted to kiss him so badly he barely noticed his own body, bending over, just to get a little bit closer. He straightened himself up again, nervous, and was just about to get up when a gentle hand grabbed his shirt.

Armin was looking at him with those big blue eyes, cheeks blushed, and lips slightly parted in such an inviting way. Jean involuntarily liked his own lips before gulping, a little louder than expected.

Armin’s face seemed to be getting closer by the second, but Jean was making sure to stay very still. The blond was the one approaching, so slowly it was barely noticeable.

Jean’s heart was beating fast in his chest. So much that he was pretty sure he could hear it over their soft breaths, inside that silent room. Armin closed his eyes and pulled Jean’s shirt delicately, making the taller boy’s face move so close that it was just a few inches from his own.

Jean had never kissed anyone before. Actually, he had never known he liked boys until Armin came into his life. He was so nervous he could feel himself starting to sweat.

As the blond’s lips lightly touched his own he wondered if _Armin_ had already kissed someone. He couldn’t have, right? It was Armin. Sweet, innocent Armin. There was no way _he_ could be more experienced than Jean. But then again, Jean had _no_ experience. At all.

Either way, the taller boy decided to close his eyes and think about what to do next.

Armin seemed to realize Jean wasn’t going to move, so he closed the almost imperceptible gap between their mouths and kissed the other. It was a soft kiss at first, just a sweet touch of lips. The blond raised himself from the bed with his left arm and touched Jean’s cheek with his right hand.

Jean touched the blond’s hair and instantly felt the tip of Armin’s tongue on his lips. He was a little surprised, but barely had time to react since Armin’s lean fingers had crawled up to his scalp, softly grabbing his hair, sending a small shiver through the taller boy's body.

The blond tried licking Jean’s lips once again before Jean decided to open his mouth, still a little lost about what to do. Armin, on the other hand, seemed to know very well what he was doing and wasted no time. He invaded Jean’s mouth with his tongue, pushing their lips even closer together. 

Jean could feel his cheeks burning as the feeling of Armin’s actions spread through his whole body, sending another shiver down his spine. He decided to push the blond’s tongue back into his mouth, trying to take control of the kiss. He knew it was silly, his pride wouldn’t let Armin dominate him completely.

As his tongue explored the blond’s wonderful little mouth, Jean could swear he felt the blond’s soft lips curl into a smile. Jean opened just one eye, but he still couldn’t see Armin’s mouth. Damn.

Jean didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, but it was long enough for them to hear strong footsteps quickly approaching through the stairs. As soon as the couple realized someone was coming, they pulled back from each other, panting softly to recover the air they had barely missed.

Armin quickly got up from the mattress, fixing the small part of his hair that Jean had unconsciously messed up. Jean, on the other hand, was still sitting as Eren entered the small room.

“Hey, Corporal Levi is calling everyone.” Eren said, not realizing what had just happened inside that room.

“We’ll be right there.” Armin said, smiling as he took off his cape, folding it perfectly.

“Alright.” Eren said as he went back down.

Jean relaxed as the brunet left, trying to find the right words to say to Armin.

“I-...” He started, after putting on his vest, but the blond interrupted him.

“We should go.” He said in a low voice as his smile turned into a delicate smirk and he went down the stairs.

“Y-Yeah...” Jean replied, but no one else was there to listen.

He touched his lips, blushing softly as he remembered the feeling of Armin’s kiss. After realizing what he was doing, Jean blushed even harder, embarrassed about his own behavior. He quickly buttoned up his vest, taking a deep breath before heading down the stairs.

 


End file.
